


Desesperado

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Painting, Self-Doubt, Wall Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No que no fuera feliz de ir a vivir con él; al contrario, cuando habían decidido de tomar un piso juntos había sido absolutamente de acuerdo.Pero luego...No sabía explicar cómo se sintiera.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Desesperado

**Desesperado**

Cuando Hikaru lo había llamado esa mañana, Yuto tenía que admitir de no haber sido muy feliz.

El mayor le había dicho de despertarse, que estaba tarde, y a Yuto le habría gustado decirle que estaba libre y que tenía el derecho de despertarse al mediodía, si le gustaba.

Pero se había callado, oyendo el tono excitado del mayor no había osado decirle nada.

Pues se había levantado, había desayunado y se había vestido, saliendo para alcanzar a Hikaru en la nueva casa.

No estaba emocionado como a él, pero decidió que iba a tratar de ocultárselo.

No que no fuera feliz de ir a vivir con él; al contrario, cuando habían decidido de tomar un piso juntos había sido absolutamente de acuerdo.

Pero luego...

No sabía explicar cómo se sintiera.

Cuando estaba buscando piso, había sido emocionado por la elección, por donde ir en busca, por los pequeños detalles que habían decidido juntos.

Cuando lo habían encontrado y habían decidido de alquilar, algo había cambiado.

Tenía miedo.

Era un paso importante por su relación, era la primera cosa tan oficial que hacían juntos, y Yuto se sentía como si hubiera algo destinado a salir mal, algo que le parecía equivocado.

Nunca había vivido con otro hombre, y tenía miedo de las pequeñas cosas de todos días que podrían haber salido mal entre su novio y él.

No hablaba con Hikaru de eso, no había osado hablar con nadie.

Era algo que guardaba dentro, esperando que pasara bastante pronto de dejar que fuera una experiencia agradable, no algo que lo aterrorizara.

Llegó temprano al piso, tomando las llaves con un escalofrío y abriendo la puerta, sintiendo el familiar dolor al centro del pecho mientras entraba.

“¡Hola!” oyó a Hikaru correr hacia de él, sonriéndole y dándole un beso en los labios. “Estoy feliz que llegaste tan pronto. Quiero hacerte ver algo, ¡no podía esperar!” dijo, emocionado, completamente incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

Yuto frunció el entrecejo, confuso por esa excitación, y mientras estaba a punto de entrar en salón el mayor lo paró, cogiéndole una muñeca.

“Espera, espera.” dijo. “Cierra los ojos.” sonrojó, probablemente pensando de ser un poco infantil, pero Yuto sonrió.

“Vale. Quieres decirme lo que hiciste o...”

“Un momento.” le dijo Hikaru, conduciéndolo hacia el salón.

Yuto podía oler claramente la pintura, pero no entendió hasta que no abrió los ojos de vuelta y miró el cuarto.

“Hikka...” murmuró, sin saber dónde mirar antes.

El mayor había pintado las paredes. A través de la puerta de la habitación, pudo ver que lo había hecho allí también.

Había unos de los muebles que habían comprado juntos, y había ya armado unos de los estantes.

Yuto estaba asombrado. No podía creer que hubiera hecho todo a solas.

“Hikka, es... ¡es genial!” dijo, girándose hacia su novio. “Eres maravilloso, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a hacerlo? Podría haberte ayudado.” dijo, todavía sorprendido mientras miraba todos los detalles del cuarto.

Hikaru sonrió tímidamente, tomando la mano de su novio.

“No lo sé. Creo que pensé que no quisieras estar muy involucrado. Pero luego pensé que si te la hubiera hecho ver de esta manera, habrías pensado que este lugar no está tan malo.”

Yuto se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo.

Se sentía increíblemente culpable para lo que había hecho Hikaru. No era su intención mostrarse tan indiferente frente al hecho que iban a vivir juntos, y seguro no quería que lo pensara su novio.

Se acercó a él, abrazándolo y suspirando.

“Lo siento, Hikka. No es que no sea involucrado, es que...”

“No importa.” lo interrumpió el mayor. “No quiero forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres, sólo es que pensaba que fueras feliz como a mí cuando alquilamos este piso, pues sólo quería hacerlo más acogedor para... para ti.” explicó, sonrojando.

Yuto suspiró otra vez.

“Es precioso, Hikka. Y es precioso porque es nuestro, ¿no?” sonrió, besándolo. “Y ahora qué hiciste esto, está aún mejor.”

Hikaru devolvió la sonrisa, buscando sus caderas con las manos, metiéndose a acariciarlo.

“No piensas, ahora que está más en orden, ¿Qué tendríamos que hacer algo para inaugurar la casa?” preguntó, travieso, y el menor no pudo evitar de reír.

No dio a Hikaru una respuesta.

En cambio, llevó las manos a su camiseta, empezando a desnudarlo.

No estaba seguro de haberle dicho todo lo que pensaba sobre la casa y el hecho de ir a vivir juntos, pero estaba seguro que iban a tener tiempo para hablar, y que en ese momento sólo le hacía falta sentir a Hikaru cerca, y de hacer algo real para sentir esa casa como suya.

Se desnudaron rápidos, esparciendo la ropa en el suelo, buscando el uno la boca del otro, tratando de tocar cada centímetro de piel que encontraban.

Yuto sentía de poder explotar por cuanto le hiciera falta Hikaru en ese momento.

Le hacía falta él, su piel contra la propia, esa boca y esas manos, tanto que no podía esperar más.

Se arrodilló al suelo, mirando hacia Hikaru para sonreírle, lascivo, antes de asomarse hacia su erección, envolviendo la base con la mano, moviéndola despacio antes de tomar la punta entre los labios.

Hikaru gimió en alta voz, echando la cabeza atrás y retrocediendo unos pasos, hasta que no llegó a la pared.

“¡Joder!” gritó, haciendo sobresaltar a Yuto, que se alejó y lo miró, confuso.

Cuando entendió porque hubiera gritado se echó a reír, incapaz de evitarlo.

La espalda de Hikaru estaba enteramente blanca por la pintura en la pared, que claramente aún no se había secado.

“¡Trabajé horas! Es toda tu culpa, no entiendo nada cuando...”

Yuto no lo dejó acabar, y volvió en su erección, tomando lo que podía en boca, haciendo callar al mayor.

Luego se alejó de vuelta, con una sonrisa inocente.

“Lo siento por la pared. De verdad. Pero...” lamió la punta, sonriendo más abiertamente. “No creo que sea nuestra prioridad en este momento, ¿no? Cuando vamos a acabar podemos trabajar juntos, ¿Qué piensas?”

Hikaru lo pensó un momento, antes de sonreír.

“No importa, tienes razón.” dijo, llevando una mano detrás de la cabeza de Yuto, forzándolo a tomarlo de vuelta en boca.

El menor no se quejó.

Siguió chupándolo, lamiendo las venas en relieve, manteniendo los labios apretados alrededor de la punta, llevando las manos a las caderas de Hikaru para evitar que lo sofocara.

Cuando lo sintió empujar las caderas más rápido hacia su boca retrocedió, sonriendo al oírlo quejarse.

Se puso en pie, besándolo para hacerlo callar.

“No sería una gran inauguración si te dejaras acabar así, ¿no?” le dijo, besándolo otra vez, esperando su reacción.

Y el mayor no lo dejó esperar mucho; le cogió las caderas, empujándolo contra la pared, dejando que su pecho se manchara también.

“¡Hikka!” se quejó el menor, aunque no siendo muy serio.

“¿Qué? No es un problema, ¿verdad? Podemos trabajar en la pared más tarde, pero entretanto...” sonrió, acercándose a él, la boca cerca de su oreja. “Puedo trabajarte a _ti_ contra la pared.”

Yuto aguantó la respiración a esas palabras, y se empujó más contra el cuerpo de Hikaru, suplicando para que hiciera algo.

El mayor se arrodilló detrás de él, empezando a besarle la espalda y moviéndose más bajo, sin esperar mucho antes de abrirse camino dentro de él con la lengua y los dedos.

Yuto se sentía en paraíso.

Podía sentir claramente los dedos de Hikaru dentro de sí, podía sentir su lengua prepararlo, sentir todo lo que le estaba haciendo, y sólo quería gritar en alta voz todo el placer y la frustración que sentía.

Cuando Hikaru fue satisfecho con la tortura volvió en pie, acercándose y cogiéndole de vuelta las caderas, dejando que sintiera su erección contra la abertura, haciéndolo suplicar para tenerlo.

“¿Lo quieres, Yutti?” susurró, mientras el menor parecía no tener éxito de hablar.

“Sí... sí, Hikka, lo quiero, te ruego, yo...” rogó, y sus últimas palabras fueron interrumpidas por un empujón firme dentro de él.

Gritó, apoyándose mayormente contra la pared, sintiendo la pintura mancharle la mejilla también, pero no le importaba nada, no ahora que podía sentir a Hikaru dentro de sí, no ahora que finalmente tenía lo que quería.

Lo podía sentir. Podía sentir el ruido de piel contra piel, el aliento de Hikaru al oído, las uñas contra su carne, que lo apretaban, marcándolo, y sabía qué no iba a durar mucho.

Cuando la mano del mayor se envolvió alrededor de su erección ya no supo cómo moverse, y sólo siguió la corriente, dejándole las riendas de su placer, dejándole decidir cuándo se habría corrido.

Y cuando finalmente llegó al orgasmo, se sintió como si fuera algo enteramente nuevo, y gritó fuerte, gritó el nombre de su novio, mientras Hikaru seguía empujando brutalmente dentro de él, tratando de llegar a la meta.

Cuando lo sintió correrse dentro de él, se sintió entero. Estaba caliente y gratificante, y no quería que esa sensación desapareciera.

Hikaru salió despacio de él, dejándose recaer al suelo, cogiéndole un brazo para que lo alcanzara.

“Tendríamos que ducharnos.” fue lo primero que le dijo Yuto en cuanto recuperó el aliento.

Hikaru rio, asintiendo.

“Sí, yo también lo creo.” miró la pared, gimiendo. “Fue una pérdida de tiempo, ¿verdad?”

Yuto sonrió, acercándose a él, disfrutando el calor de su piel.

“No, no lo fue.” suspiró. “Fui feliz al ver lo que hiciste Hikka, de verdad. Y no es que no quiera ser parte de esto, sólo tenía miedo, pero...” sacudió la cabeza. “Ya no. Me siento como si fuera nuestro hogar ahora, siento todo tu esfuerzo, y me hizo querer de hacer lo mismo.”

Besó a su novio, completamente relajado.

Era verdad.

No era suficiente ver a Hikaru tan emocionado, sólo le hacía falta sentir que ese lugar les pertenecía, que era su punto de partida, que todo iba a estar bien de allí en adelante.

Se sintió estúpido para haber tenido miedo.

No podía haber nada malo allí, hasta que estaba con él, hasta que se querían.

“¿Pues estás diciendo que vas a ayudarme?” preguntó Hikaru, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento.

Yuto sonrió, asintiendo.

“Podría, claro. Pero pensándolo bien, si pienso en nosotros que pintamos una pared, quizás sólo llevando jeans... sabes, yo sé qué me puedo controlar, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.” bromó, y el mayor le dio un bofetón en el brazo.

“No importa.” dijo, serio. “Pintaría esta pared miles veces, si significa poder estar contigo.”

Yuto sonrió, y luego lo besó.

Estaba todo como lo había imaginado. Estaba perfecto de esta manera.

Hikaru tenía razón, al final, podían hacer todo lo que querían.

Estaban a casa. 


End file.
